A Grey Area For Elizabeth
by Libby.not.a.slave.to.fashion
Summary: When Elizabeth and Ciel are wedded, she is no longer happy, and wishes for someone to truly love her. Charles Grey on the other hand wants to destroy Ciel one small piece at a time, bringing down the mighty Phantomhive castle, and found a way; Elizabeth.
1. Emotions

Here's a new story I'm working on! I want to get this straight right off the bat, this is an _**Earl Grey x Elizabeth**_ fic. There will not be any hints of yaoi. I promise! GreyxElizabeth is a pretty weird pairing, right? For some reason, I love it though! 3 I also promise to update on Nicholas Phantomhive story soon. I've just been so busy with CAPT, school, fencing, etc.

* * *

Earl Charles Grey wanted to crush everything that the Earl Ciel Phantomhive had. He wanted to run his name through the mud, publicly scorn him. He wanted to tear the Earl's livelihood from his hands, destroying the Funtom Company. Grey wanted to murder his butler, Sebastian cruelly so that the ever-present smirk would be whipped off his face. He wanted the Earl to go through the very same pain he had experienced when he had been young, the pain that made Ciel who he was, yet that could still reduce him to sobs if the subject was even lightly touched upon in polite conversation. Grey wanted all this and more to destroy Ciel's life, yet he could do none of them, no matter how hard he tried. Ever since that day when Grey had tried to pin Patrick Phelps, and Georg von Siemens's murders on the young Earl, and failed miserably, he vowed to destroy Ciel. And the answer to the Earl's destruction was in the oddest place for a jaded man such as he. Yet it was in one of the most obvious places; his wife, Lady Elizabeth Phantomhive.

She was a pretty thing, curly long blond hair, sparkling green eyes, rosy cheeks, dark pink, full lips, a smile that put the sun to shame, and a most womanly figure. She was obviously distressed at her marriage to Ciel. She love him, yes, very much so, but Grey could tell that she did not love him romantically. She did not love the Earl the way she felt he deserved of a wife, and he, he spared no passing glance for her. Ciel had sired two sons with the lovely Elizabeth, and no more. In fact, Grey was fairly certain that they had only been in bed together those two times. Elizabeth, only twenty-two, was still in her prime, and dearly wished for the attention of the opposite gender, who would complement her, and buy her small gifts. Of course Grey also knew that she wished to be held at night by strong arms, after making love to the owner of those arms. She often spoke and danced with men around her age at the balls she attended frequently, and she could not hide genuine happiness at the men's attention.

Yes, it would be an easy task to seduce her, and ruin Ciel's reputation by exploiting his dearest wife. He could get information from her, who Ciel trusted, and if that didn't work out, he could use the relationship as blackmail to get the Earl to do as he wished. Or, he could convince Elizabeth to run away with him, ruining Ciel's reputation. So Grey took it upon himself to steal into the pretty, young, Miss Elizabeth Phantomhive's bed and do with her as he pleased.

* * *

Elizabeth sat quietly at the dinning table, smiling only slightly. She hated the smile she wore, because it was completely and utterly **fake**. She had adopted a **lying** smile so that her husband, Ciel would not know how she really felt. She couldn't imagine letting him know her pain, it would kill her if he knew the truth. She had only realized her true feelings after her second son, Vincent was born.

She had sat in her room, Vincent at her breast, milking as if he was starving, as he always did. Paula was changing Elizabeth's bed sheets. Elizabeth stared blankly at the wall, oblivious to Paula's presence. But Paula soon became so distressed that she spun around and started sobbing.

"Please, Madame! Confide in someone! I'm here, I'll listen!"

Elizabeth, startled, stared up at Paula, and reflexively clutched Vincent closer to her bosom. "What are you wailing about, Paula?"

"I'm talking about your sadness, madame! Don't think I haven't noticed. Forgive me for my frankness, Ciel can't see your pain, but I can, and I can't bare to see you so sad! I want you to be happy, and if your happiness comes from the bed of another man, then I'm fine with that!" Elizabeth stared up at Paula, shocked, but then realization washed over her, and she sighed sadly. Paula knew Elizabeth more than she herself did, and it was frightening, knowing that she couldn't hide anything from someone, especially someone so close to her. Vincent began to cry, crushed against Elizabeth's chest, and tears streamed down Elizabeth's cheeks as well. No words were spoken by either Paula or Elizabeth, as no words were needed, Elizabeth just sobbed into Paula's overly large bosom, staining her blouse with tears and make-up.

Now Elizabeth knew that she only loved the idea of Ciel, not Ciel himself. She loved the ten-year-old Ciel, who would pull her pigtails and laugh, not the thirteen-year-old Ciel who was cynical and rarely smiled. She was lonely. So lonely, so very lonely she pined for the Social Season above all else, so that she could be surrounded by her "friends." Even if they weren't her real friends- she only had Paula now- she preferred them to nothing, which was what she got with Ciel. And, she shuddered to realize, she wanted sex. It was embarrassing, mortifying, even, but this "proper English-woman" wished, dreamed, even of sex. Someone to whisper in her ear as they kissed her everywhere, making love to her, waking up in his arms. She dreamed of these things as night when she slept in her bedroom that was separate from her husband's room.


	2. At The Ball

Second Chapter! Now it's time for some shamelessness! If you like this story, you'll like my other story about Elizabeth, Elizabeth and Nicholas Phantomhive, in which Ciel dies and Elizabeth and her child Nicholas are left with the Estate, and Elizabeth is suspected of being a witch. But her unborn child, Evelyn saves her, for now... DUN DUN DUN!

* * *

Earl Grey patrolled the dance floor, paying attention to his duty, but at the same time keeping a look out for the Countess Elizabeth. He knew that she would be there, even without Ciel, just to be social, but also because this particular ball was being thrown by the queen, and her watch dog wouldn't dare to not be there. He glanced over at his partner, Phipps, who stood, ever watchful, by the door. Grey knew that Phipps thought him an idiot, because of his seemingly rash actions, but Grey did not care for Phipps' opinion on any subject, especially this one.

Grey's ear perked up in a feline manner as he heard the tinkling sound of Elizabeth's laugh behind him. He smirked, turning around, his eyes locking on the young woman. She stood, arm in arm with Ciel, talking with the two Indian men, one of whom was the Indian Ambassador. Grey knew them only in passing, and didn't much care to know them anymore than that, but sauntered over to them anyway. Ciel, who was staring with boredom at a painting on the wall, immediately snapped to attention when he saw Grey approach. Elizabeth felt this movement, and looked up at her husband, then to where he was staring. She saw Earl Grey walking over to them, and quickly looked away as he smiled at her and winked his eye. Ciel took these actions as directed at him, and snapped his head back to Soma, who was talking about some boring matter that had to do with mundane negotiations that Ciel didn't care for, but he put his whole being into paying attention and ignoring Grey.

Elizabeth glanced back at Grey, who smiled again, making Elizabeth's heart skip a beat. She had seen him, and knew of him from Ciel, who despised him. She was scared of him, knowing only the stories she heard. He would come by the Estate every once in a while, and she would spend most of her time in her room as Ciel told her to, staying away from them. But she would see him in the halls sometimes, and he would act gentlemanly toward her, and she wished for a man like him to love her.

"Hullo, Ciel. Lovely ball, isn't it?" Grey said, as he glanced over at Elizabeth, who blushed a light pink.

"Well, it was," Ciel spat. He really hated Grey, and did not care to hide it at all. He knew Grey was out to get him. He knew Grey, and Grey was not a good person. Grey was the kind of person that would kill someone for getting in his way when he was strolling down the street. He did not value human life, of course, if Ciel was more self-aware, he would realize that he himself did not value human life, either.

"Oh, your words burn me, Earl. I'm dying," Grey said sarcastically, swooning in a very feminine manner. Elizabeth tried very hard to suppress a giggle as Grey's eyes turned to her. "What a lovely wife you have, Earl. Why is it that she is never around when I come visit you? Do you keep her locked up in a closet? You should put such beauty out, so that others may appreciate it. Countess," he said, grasping Elizabeth's hand lightly in his gloved one, and kissing it gently, looking her in the eyes. Elizabeth couldn't help but blush at his complements, and Ciel noticed.

"She is my wife, Grey, I can do with her as I please. I much prefer her where I know she will be, so that scum like you don't touch her," Ciel grumbled, pulling Elizabeth's hand from Grey's grasp. The action hurt Elizabeth slightly, and she let out a yelp. Grey raised an eyebrow at Ciel's actions, but a smile soon graced his lips.

"Yes, yes, you may do with her what you please, Ciel, but I am the Queen's butler, and abusing a noble woman, even if she is your wife, will greatly upset Her Majesty." Ciel's eyes narrowed, but he said nothing. Grey then turned to Elizabeth, content that he had subdued the Earl, and smiled widely. "Now, Countess Elizabeth, may I have the honor of dancing with you?" Grey asked, as the band in the background began to play a waltz. Elizabeth blushed yet again, but let herself be whisked away by the man in white.

Agni and Soma, who had been standing awkwardly all during this exchange, looked at Ciel, trying to find out, from his expression, what he was going to do. Ciel just stood there, watching his wife being swept around the dance floor most gracefully. If the action annoyed him, he did not show it outwardly.

* * *

"You are the most beautiful, Countess Elizabeth," Grey said, as they waltzed around the room, so close their chests touched, and Grey's face was mere inches from Elizabeth's. Just his proximity to her sent her face aflame, and she was even more embarrassed that he could tell how she felt.

"Thank you, Earl Grey," Elizabeth said, looking anywhere but at Grey. Grey laughed lightly, not taking his eyes from her face.

"Call me Charles, Elizabeth. No need for formalities between friends." This made Elizabeth look into his eyes warily. The only people that called her Elizabeth with no title were her parents and Ciel. Even her friends, Paula, Agni and Soma called her Lady Elizabeth or Countess Phantomhive.

"I prefer the formalities, Earl Grey," Elizabeth said firmly. His rashness was making her uneasy, and her stomach twisted and flipped in odd ways, making her light-headed. Grey smiled, chuckling at her attempt at commanding him.

"But I wouldn't want you to be too stiff. If everything is always right and proper, then nothing is fun. The real point of life on Earth is to have fun. Enjoying life is the best way to repay God for all the trouble He went to, don't you agree, Elizabeth?" Grey asked, tilting his head to look deeper into her grass-green eyes. Elizabeth couldn't help but agree with his statement, unable to hide her amazement at his deep thought. "And someone such as yourself, gifted from On High with the eyes of life, should be able to appreciate the gift of life we humans have received from God," Grey continued, his smile widening as Elizabeth soaked in his words.

"'The eyes of life?' What are you talking about, Earl," Elizabeth said, glancing away from his gaze.

"Your eyes, Elizabeth. They hold the color of life. The green of spring-time grass, the supporting structure of the loveliest flowers, the life-giver to trees, and the color of the greenest water, which gives life to all things. The color of life." Elizabeth was speechless. She had never paid much attention to the color green before, it was always just a background color, something that was there, but she didn't notice. But Grey's words spoke volumes to her, and she realized the importance of one stupid color.

Grey smiled, and removed his arms from her waist, as Elizabeth realized that the dance was over, and they had stopped moving. The sudden space between their bodies left Elizabeth's skin feel empty, as if she had just lost a large part of her body, and she shivered with the lack of his body heat. But she turned away from him, and walked back to her husband, glancing back at him with the 'eyes of life,' as he smiled and waved at her, but kept his distance.

* * *

Grey looked after Elizabeth as she returned to Ciel, only glancing back at him once. A smile played on his lips until he noticed Phipps walking over to him.

"What are you doing?" he demanded. Phipps knew Grey well, and knew that he was playing some kind of game with the noblewoman. Grey gave him an innocent look, which was only replied with a stern face. Grey's face broke into an amused smile.

"Little old me, up to something? What ever are you talking about, Phipps? I'm always up to _something_."


	3. Gossiping Girls

Hey! New chapter! So, I don't know if you've read the newest chapter of black butler, but OH MY GOD. Elizabeth is SO EPIC. I didn't really like her when she was first introduced, but she grew on me when I realized what I could do with her character. I really liked her before, but now, now she is just SO COOL! (plus I can somewhat relate to her since I fence, and still want to be thought of as cute).

IMPORTANT: I am going away to work at a camp this summer for 2 months, so I may not be able to update at all. ): I'll try to update once more on this story, but Elizabeth and Nicholas Phantomhive probably won't be updated. Sorry.

* * *

Ciel sat alone in his study, doing God knows what, as Elizabeth sat in the living room with Paula. They sat silently, doing the "lady-like" thing, another boring cross-stitch. Elizabeth had made enough of them to cover every wall in the Estate. Vincent and Marcus were playing with Tanaka in their bedroom. It was another boring day for Elizabeth. But she held a slight smile on her lips, and Paula was dying to know what had made her mistress so happy. Elizabeth had come back from the Queen's ball a week ago, and was so tight-lipped about what happened, that Paula nearly died from anticipation. She wanted to know what happened, and she wanted to know now! When Elizabeth cleared her throat, Paula's head shot up to look in Elizabeth's eyes. Elizabeth chuckled, noticing Paula's excitement.

"I met someone at the ball last week," Elizabeth started, her eyes twinkling with mirth. "I have always known of him, he is very well known. But Ciel hates him. He's not very nice to Ciel, but I thought he was dashing. It was so different from what I've felt with Ciel before. My stomach was on fire, and I felt it all through my body! He was so kind, and, and, he just knew, Paula. He knew. He knew what to say, what to do, how to act, even how to smile! I haven't stopped thinking about him since the ball!"

Elizabeth had played hard-to-get with him at the ball, but he had made such an impression on her, she was always thinking of him, running their meeting through her head over and over again, until she felt so jittery she could barely sit still. She hoped both that he knew she was hiding her feelings, and that her control over her feelings tricked him into thinking she didn't care. She didn't know what she wanted, she wanted Ciel, she wanted Grey. Her thoughts were all mixed up in a heap in her mind, and she was unable, for the first time in her life, to decide what she really wanted. Before meeting Grey, she always knew what she must do, and she did it.

Paula squealed, and dropped her needle-work, jumping up. She hugged Elizabeth tightly, exclaiming her happiness for her mistress until she could hardly breath. "Oh, I'm so happy for you, madame! Oh, you're in love!" Elizabeth smiled against Paula's hug, but quickly quited her down, for fear someone would hear her.

"Paula, I never said I loved him. I only said that he was quite attractive, and knew what to say. As far as I have known him, he is a horrid man who does whatever he pleases," Elizabeth said, picking up Paula's needle work, and continuing with her own. Paula just smiled behind her hand. This man her mistress had met may know, but Paula knew too. Paula always knew.

Paula knew everything there was to know about Elizabeth. She knew, and understood her desire of all things cute, she knew all about her parents, and her brother. Paula knew what Elizabeth would find cute, and what she wanted. Paula even knew the "un-cute" parts of Elizabeth, the parts that could handle a sword, and kill a person with it. The part that could become a killer, that Elizabeth was afraid of, that she hid behind her pink frills and white lace. Paula knew the order that was enforced on Elizabeth by her own mind, telling her right from wrong, and upholding her honor. Paula also knew what feelings Elizabeth had had when Ciel discovered her talent, and Paula had been there for her when her emotions were bubbling over, when she was afraid what Ciel would say about her skill with the sword.

"So what's his name? What's his name?" Paula asked, jumping up and down in her chair. Elizabeth smiled into her needle work.

"His name is Earl Grey." Paula's face fell.

Paula wanted her mistress to be happy, but she knew Grey. She knew his games, his teases. She knew he would do anything to get what he wanted, no matter the cost. Paula also knew, from conversations she had over heard in the estate that the Earl Grey was after Ciel. Paula did not know why Grey despised the Master so much, but she knew he did. Grey had tried to use Paula herself to get at the Earl, though she denied him, seeing through his antics.

Paula sat, chewing her lip nervously, staring at Elizabeth. She could see how much her mistress's mood had lightened, and she felt she couldn't possibly tell her what Grey really was. No, Elizabeth could never, under any circumstances, find out how Grey really was what, the things he did, and why he did them. Paula would protect her mistress, until the end of her days. She had promised herself that. So she would find Grey, and make him swear to leave her mistress alone. She would threaten him, if she had to, although the prospects greatly darkened her mood.

Paula quickly composed herself, and put a smile on her face. Elizabeth couldn't hide her real feelings from Paula, as Paula was not the one she was trying to fool, but Paula could easily fool her mistress with fake smiles. Although her mistress hadn't even noticed Paula's reaction to her new love's name, as she was concentrating too much on her needle-work.


End file.
